


Strong Willed

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bucky is along for the ride, Canon What Canon, Chuck is God, Crowley regrets his life choices, Gen, God's overcoming writer's block!, Not Canon Compliant, Sam is tired of Hell's crap, Steve Rogers and the Dad Face of Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: Crowley doesn't always make the best decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon.

“So, that happened.”

\--

It wouldn’t be a normal year in the life of Sam Winchester if the forces of Hell and Heaven didn’t conspire to turn him prematurely grey.

Fortunately, these conspiracies weren’t nearly as effectives as Apocalypses-past and he found himself experiencing more annoyance than terror at this particular moment.

“Friend of yours?” Bucky was “bound” to the chair next to Sam, but he knew from experience the soldier was biding his time, either from curiosity or outright boredom. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference for him but no one barring Thor ever questioned Bucky on his motivations.

\--

“Friend Barnes!”

“Stevie’s my friend. Sam’s my friend.” Bucky’s voice was flat and his eyes were suspiciously narrowed. “I ain’t touching your hammer, bub.”

At the mention of Sam’s name, Thor’s expression brightened. “The one Mjölnir found worthy when I was not!”

_Long story_ , Sam texted him later. _Don’t know what the fuss is. Dean passed out drunk is heavier._

(Chuck shook His head. This wasn’t Thor’s chapter. Better get back on track before Fate poked her head in to bitch about his revisions.)

\--

"Not a friend. Perpetual pain in the ass. Should've ganked him a few years ago." Sam discreetly set to work on freeing his hands. Had Crowley paid better attention, he would have noticed that Barnes was no longer constricted by any restraints.   
  
Alas, Crowley failed to notice, because Crowley believed he had other, far more pressing matters to consider.

Crowley was plotting again. The true objective was unknown and Sam couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

Bucky had heard a very muffled thump in the background, and relaxed with a slight smirk sent in Sam's direction.

Crowley and Tony Stark had one fatal flaw in common, in Sam’s mind. Neither was capable of learning from his mistakes, at least in the long run.

Crowley had decided that Sam would be more malleable than Dean. (Oh, Chuck was giggling to Himself.)

Crowley had decided catching Barnes with Sam was a neglible detail and that he could always be twisted to a pliable demon. Sam wouldn’t let anyone get ---

\--a blue circular shield pinning Crowley to the wall _rudely_ interrupted his internal monologue. Manners, people! That summed up Crowley’s last cognizant thought before a red-gloved hand wrapped around his throat and pinned him higher up the wall behind him.

\--

Sam rubbed the circulation back into his wrists and enjoyed the surreal sight of Steve Rogers, Captain America, lecturing the current King of Hell on his life choices.

The aforementioned King of Hell looked _guilty_.

“Ten to one, anyone who’s lost his soul’s about to be sent topside – told ya,” Bucky mumbled under his breath, watching untold scores of glowing orbs ascend toward heaven.

Later on, Steve would say it was all in a day’s work and ignore the ignoble spluttering from Stark on the subject of crossroad demons and the politics of Hell.

“Don’t know why you’re surprised, Stark. Stevie’s always hated bullies.” Barnes took a large bite out of a red delicious apple and disappeared into the Tower's shadows.

Somewhere in a very private, very dark, very small corner of Tony’s mind, he might have begun reconsidering his own life choices.

\--

(Fate screamed again. Chuck downed ambrosia-strength aspirin with a grin. Overcoming writers’ block was glorious!)

//end//


End file.
